Pirate Pieces of Eight
The Pirate Pieces of Eight are eight enchanted puzzle pieces featured in the Jake and the Never Land Pirates spin-off series "Jake's Buccaneer Blast". The Pirate Pieces of Eight are scattered all across Never Land said to reveal a hidden treasure when they are all collected and gathered at the top of Buccaneer Mountain. Spin-offs Jake's Buccaneer Blast In the spin-offs first episode "The Golden Pyramid".Jake and his crew are looking for the treasured pyramid. Unknown to Jake and his mateys Captain Hook and Mr. Smee over hear and give chase for the pyramid as well In the spin-off in the episode "The Treasure of Belch Mountain",Jake and his crew were on the trail of the next Pirate Piece located inside the belly of the volcano. In the episode "Stormy Seas", while Jake and his crew are sailing through a stormy Never Sea to the next pirate piece of eight located at Trident Rock. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are on their trail for the pirate piece as well. Bucky proved too fast for Hook, but the captain refused to be bested yet again by the puny pirates. Armed with his cannon hook (Boat Buster hook), he blasts a hole into Bucky causing him to sink. While Jake and his crew repair Bucky, they needed one more piece to patch him up, when they spot the Pirate Piece of King Neptune they were searching for and manage to fish it out of the Never Sea before Captain Hook could and use it to fix Bucky. Captain Hook tries one last attempt to reclaim the Pirate Piece armed once more with his Boat Buster hook, but thanks to the Pirate Piece of King Neptune, the blast is deflected right back to Hook, causing a massive tidal wave and forcing Hook and Smee to flee. In the episode "The Big Golden Tiki Treasure". Jake and his crew pursue a group of monkeys through the jungle in order to retrieve the Pirate Pieces before Captain Hook. In the episode "Pirates on Ice". Its winter time in Never Land as the island is in the middle of a grand snowstorm.But neither snow nor sleet will stop Jake and his crew from finding the Pirate Piece of Buccaneer Blue. In the episode "Hideout Hijinks!". On Pirate Island Beach,Jake is excited as Cubby's map reveals the Pirate Piece of Pirate Island is hidden in the hideout. In the episode "The Never Land Jungle Speedway". Jake challenges Captain Hook to a sail wagon race across Never Land.The winner will find a special treasure at the finish line the Pirate Piece of the golden trophy. In the episode "The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight", Jake and his crew need to find the finial piece of eight.The Pirate Piece of Forever Tree, however Captain Hook manage to get through the magical stone door and discovered the Pirate Piece before Jake and his crew.Hook quickly flees into the jungle with Jake and his mateys in hot pursuit, unknown to Jake and the other it was merely a trap so Hook can imprison them and take all of the young pirates pieces and claim the Buccaneer Blast of treasure for himself on top of Buccaneer Mountain.Jake and the crew call Peter Pan for help, and the flying boy is able to free Jake and his crew from the cage.Peter accompanies Jake and his crew when they confront Captain Hook.Hook grew tired of Pan's meddling and constructs a giant Dublo version of himself using the combined powers of all the magical Pirate Pieces of Eight he stole to destroy Pan, Jake and his crew once and for all,but this is short lived as both Peter and Jake manage to defeat the giant Dublo Hook and reclaim all the Pirate Pieces of Eight with Izzy's pixie dust.With Hook defeated, Peter alongside Jake and the others reach the top of Buccaneer Mountain. Gallery Jake-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure!01.jpg Pirate piece-The Golden Pirate Pyramid01.jpg pirate piece-The Golden Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Pirate Pieces of King Neptune-Stormy Seas01.jpg Pirate piece-The Golden Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas03.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain05.jpg Big Tree Forest-The Never Land Jungle Speedway.jpg Peter Pan&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight03.jpg Izzy-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg The Pirate Piece of Forever Tree-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight!.jpg Hook-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight!.jpg Pirate Pieces-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight!.jpg Pirate Pieces -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Peter Pan&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg Peter Pan&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight01.jpg Pirate Pieces-Hideout Hijinks!.jpg Jake-The Never Land Jungle Speedway.jpg Jake-Pirates on Ice07.jpg Jake-The Never Land Jungle Speedway02.jpg Jake-The Never Land Jungle Speedway03.jpg Jake-Pirates on Ice06.jpg Giant Doubloon-Hideout Hijinks!01.jpg Hook-Hideout Hijinks06.jpg Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects